Une nouvelle Passion
by Siampie
Summary: House ayant perdu une de ses passions, doit refaire sa vie et s'en trouvait une autre, et si c'est elle qui le trouvait.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Jessie.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

House, docteur revêche, avait plusieurs passions mais deux en particulier, résoudre les cas mystérieux et sa belle, Lisa Cuddy. Mas voilà, Cuddy avait déjà une autre vie avec sa fille Rachel et son nouveau compagnon Lucas. Alors comme tous les jours House se rendit à l'hospital, car c'était tous ce qu'il lui restait, résoudre ces cas que personne d'autre ne pouvait expliquer.

Et voilà un autre jour comme les autres, à l'hospital, en fait pas tout à fait . Tandis qu'il établissait un diagnostique avec son équipe. Cuddy entra dans son bureau.

Taub: Les ennuies commencent apparemment.

House: Je vous ai demandé votre avis. Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici? Vous n'avez pas des analyses à faire.

Il s'avança vers Cuddy, pensant encore une fois à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans ce bureau, lui arrachait les vêtements avec les dents, lui caressant la peau, et leur corps en sueur se mêlant pour ne faire qu'un sur cette moquette. Mais jamais dans son fantasme il y avait eu cette jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant. Cette jeune fille en question mesurait environ 1m55, plus petite que la normale. Ses cheveux lui arrivait au bas du dos, et ses yeux verts jetait sur lui un regard insolent voir même moqueur, et son sourire était presque narquois.

Cuddy: House je vous présente Jessie Williams.

House: Et en quoi ça me concerne?

Cuddy: Elle est infirmière et fera partie de votre équipe désormais.

House: J'ai besoin de médecin dans mon équipe et pas d'infirmières.

Cuddy: Pas de discussions possibles, ne vous avisez pas de la renvoyer, je vous en assignerai une autre.

Sur ces mots Cuddy les laissa tous les deux plantait dans son bureau. Il restait à se jauger, jusqu'à ce que l'en d'entre se décidé enfin à briser ce silence qui s'était installer entre eux.

House: vous sortez tous juste de l'école ou quoi?

Jessie: ça fait cinq ans que je travaille en tant qu'infirmière, et pour votre gouverne j'ai plus de 27 ans.

House: J'ai cru que vous aviez douze ans à tous cassé. Vous ressemblez étrangement à un pygmée.

Jessie: Le sujet a déjà été épuisé.

House: Rendez moi service allez donner votre lettre de demisson à Cuddy.

Jessie: Vous l'avez entendue si je m'en vais il y en aura une autre. Vous m'apprécierez avec le temps, vous allez voir. Bon c'est pas tous ça mais j'ai du boulot.

House: Quel boulot ?

Jessie: Et bien je vais voir votre patient.

House: Oui c'est ça faites donc.

Ce « pygmée » était là depuis cinq minutes qu'elle le tapait sur les nerfs. Mais pourquoi est ce que Cuddy lui avait donné une infirmière

* * *

dites ce que vous en pensez et d'aprés vous pourquoi cuddy ferait une chose pareil. Faites des suppositions.


	2. Chapter 2

**la loule: Et bien si il y a du Huddy ça ne sera pas physiquement ce surement des sentiments passées comme un bon souvenir.**

**Miiimiii: Et bien on verra bien mais je pense que oui.**

**ksauzer: merci pour le com.**

**Et voici la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Jessie Williams était une jeune fille sensible, et qui croquait la vie à pleine dents. Mais son passé y était pour quelque chose, et ses bandages en était le témoignage permanent. Le jour son visage affichait un sourire sans faille, mais la nuit c'était une autre histoire, les larmes coulaient sans jamais s'arrêter. C'était des larmes d'épuisement et de colère, et bien souvent de tristesse. Mais cela dépendait de sa journée. La seule arme qu'elle possédait était ses mots qui parfois pouvait blesser les gens en face d'elle. Et ces derniers parfois le méritait bien. Et Cuddy qui l'avait engager pour surveiller House. Pourquoi? Ça elle l'ignorait encore. Peut être qu'elle s'inquiètait pour lui ou tout simplement pour surveiller ses faits et gestes.

Qui sait?

Jessie: Excusez moi! Est ce que c'est bien le patient du Docteur House?

Foreman: Oui. Pourquoi?

Jessie: Et bien je suis l'infirmière qui vais me charger exclusivement des patients de House, désormais.

Thirteen:Vraiment?

Jessie: Ordre du docteur Cuddy .

Taub: Bien chargez vous de sa toilette !

Jessie: C'est comme ci c'était fait.

Les trois collègues sortirent de la chambre de leur patient et observa la scène de l'extèrieur. Se demandant si House allait accepter encore longtemps ce petit jeu de la part de Cuddy.

House, lui s'était rendu dans le bureau de Wilson pour parteger avec son meilleur ami l'arrivée de son nouveau larbin.

House: Elle me surveille.

Wilson: Bonjour Wilson comment vas tu aujourd'hui? Oh très bien merci de t'en soucier.

House: c'est bon t'as fini?

Wilson: alors qui te surveille?

House: Cuddy! Elle ne m'as pas laissée le choix, elle m'impose un pygmée en guise d'infirmière. Et je ne peux même pas la virée, sinon j'aurais une autre infirmière à me coltiner.

Wilson: Essaie de t'habituer à celle là . On verra bien! Au fait comment s 'appelle t-elle?

House: m'en souviens plus.

Wilson: Tu sais je pense que Cuddy te surveille car elle tiens encore à toi!

House: Foutaise! Si elle tenait encore à moi elle aurait plaquée ce Lucas an moins de temps qu'il faut pour le ,bip,bip...... Les assistés ont besoin de moi.

House se rendit jusque la chambre de son patient,là où son équipe l'attendait. D'ailleurs ces derniers observait la nouvelle infirmière s'occupait du patient, sans broncher.

House: Alors que se passe t-il?

Cameron: Pourquoi Cuddy vous impose cette infirmière?

House: et le patient dans tous ça?

Thirteen: Le patient est dans un sommeil profond, et il est difficile pour lui de rester éveillé assez longtemps.

Chase: Il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque à tous moment.

House: Bien faites lui des analyses sanguines. Il pourrait s'agir d'une défaillance musculaire. Ça expliquerait le sommeil profond ses poumons ne remplissent pas entièrement leur fonction et son cerveau n'est pas oxygené. On a une infirmière profitez en.

….: Jess la boss veut te voir.

Jessie: Ok j'y vais!

Jessie prit le chemin du bureau de Cuddy et House la suivit de loin de très loin. Il allait enfin découvrir le but de la présence de cette infirmière dans son service. Ils passèrent l'acceuille, tourna en direction de l'administration. Elle entra dans le bureau de Cuddy. Le moment de vérité est arrivée.

* * *

**j'espère qu'il vous plaira. laissez des coms**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle entra alors dans le bureau de Cuddy, House, lui même les observa de l'extérieur. Puis il s'approcha lentement et discrètement de la porte de façons à entendre leur conversion sans se faire prendre.

Cuddy: Alors comment se passe votre premier jour ?

Jessie: Bien pour l'instant.

Cuddy: Et avec le docteur House?

Jessie: Eh bien on n'est pas restés ensemble assez longtemps pour se détester.

Cuddy: D'ailleurs que fait il en ce moment?

Jessie: Avec son patient je suppose.

Cuddy: Bien je vous revoir ce soir pour que vous me fassiez un rapport complet sur votre journée.

Jessie: Bien comme vous voudrez.

Jessie quitta le bureau du docteur Cuddy et entreprit de se rendre à la cafeteria. Mais elle fut arrêter dans sa course, quelqu'un lui avait saisit violemment le bras et ce quelqu'un ne fut personne d'autre que House.

Jessie: Aïe! Vous avez faillit m'arracher le bras.

House: Qu'est ce que vous manigancez avec Cuddy?

Jessie: Rien du tout; Et puis d'abord lâchez moi vous me faites mal.

House: je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon. C'est compris!

Jessie: J'ai compris! Vous voulez bien me lâcher maintenant...merci! Vous avez une sacrée poigne.

House: bon maintenant dites moi qu'est ce que me veut Cuddy?

Jessie: Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Je ne sais ce qu'elle vous veut. Alors si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je me rends de ce pas à la cafeteria.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle laissa House seule dans l'entrée du dispensaire. Et se rendit à la cafeteria. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, elle n'avait pas croisée House une seule fois ni même était appelée dans la chambre du patient. Alors le soir venu, elle se rendit comme prévu dans le bureau de la directrice de l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, elle le rencontra là observant une scène des plus dégoutantes qui soit. Lisa embrassant langoureusement Lucas. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de House la troubla encore plus. Elle y vit de la douleur, et une grande tristesse. La dernière qu'elle vit une telle souffrance ce fut dans les yeux de ses proches, quand ils lui rendirent visite la dernière fois que...

Elle avait finalement pris sa décision en ce qui concernait son poste dans le service de House, si Cuddy l'avait engagée pour ce qu'elle croit alors elle allait refuser de continuer à travailler pour elle en tant qu'espion.

Cuddy: Oh Jessie! Entrez je vous en prie.

Jessie: Voilà mon rapport!

Cuddy: Merci! Et finalement comment se passe votre collaboration avec House?

Jessie: En sortant de votre bureau tout à l'heure, il m'a prévenue qu'il n'a pas besoin de Babbysitter. Et je crois qu'il a raison.

Cuddy: Je ne comprends pas!

Jessie: House vous a vu vous et votre petit ami tout à l'heure. Et il avait l'air bouleversé. Alors si vous m'avez envoyé dans son service pour m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il supporte que vous ayez choisi un autre que lui tout en sachant qu'il était amoureux de vous, je refuse de continuer à travailler dans son service.

Cuddy: Je ne vous ai pas envoyé dans son service dans ce but! Sachez que si je l'ai fait c'est uniquement pour que vous me fassiez un rapport sur ses agissements.

Jessie: Pour moi c'est du pareil au même, je suis infirmière pas espion pour la C.I.A. Vous voulez savoir si il continue à faire un boulot irréprochable alors vous n'avez qu'à regarder l'état de ses patients sortit de l'hôpital, et si vous voulez que sa vie affectif n'intervient en rien dans son travail, arrêter de vous pavaner avec votre nouvel amour, et ne lui en voulez pas si il se montre un peu dur et parfois injuste avec vous. Bien sur je suis très respectueuse quand je vous dis ça, et ne m'en voulez pas si je suis allée un peu loin.

Cuddy: Je vous remercie pour votre franchise et je comprends parfaitement que je n'avais pas le droit de vous imposer ça. Vous me pardonnez?

Jessie: Si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, chercher une autre infirmière pour House.

Cuddy: Bien ce sera fait, mais pas avant lundi.

Sur ce elle quitta le bureau de Cuddy le cœur léger, mais cette fois elle fut arrêter dans sa course par un mur de chair et ce mur c'est encore une fois House.

Jessie: J'ai une impression de déjà vu, pas vous?

House: Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Jessie: J'accepte vos excuses. Oh ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Je commence par laquelle?

House: La bonne bien sur.

Jessie: Dés Lundi vous ne m'aurez plus dans les pattes. En revanche Cuddy va vous affubler d'une nouvelle infirmière.

House: En effet c'est une mauvaise nouvelle! Et pourquoi vous ne restez pas ?

Jessie: J'ai mes raisons mais si vous voulez que je reste vous n'aurez qu'à le dire à Cuddy. Vous avez jusqu'à Lundi.

House: J'en prends note. Passez une bonne soirée.

Jessie: Merci, vous aussi.

House avait eu un élan de sympathie pour cette jeune fille, il avait encore une fois épié leur conversation, comme plutôt dans la journée. Et il avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça et il se le demandait toujours d'ailleurs. Il voulait la garder dans son équipe, car il avait cette étrange impression qu'elle avait su le comprendre et il l'en remerciait pour ça.

Wilson: T'es bien aimable avec elle, pourquoi?

House: Ca ne te regarde pas!

Wilson: Tu l'aimes bien finalement.

House: Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises. Allez je t'invites à boire un verre.

Wilson: T'es sûr que ça va?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le lundi suivant la vie, à Princeton Plainsboro, avait repris son cours normal. House continuait ses visites quotidiennes à Wilson. L'équipe du diagnosticien faisaient leur consultations en espérant dénicher un nouveau cas. Cuddy, elle pensait à trouver une infirmière qui voulait bien travailler avec House. Au départ si elle avait choisi Jessie, c'est bien parce qu'elle était bien la seule qui n'avait pas peur de se trouver seul face à House, et surtout parce qu'elle lui avait personnellement demandée. Mais toutes les autres connaissant le caractère ingrat du docteur, refusait de se confronter à lui. Jessie avait quant à elle repris son poste aux urgences. Elle aimait bien son poste, pas beaucoup de contact avec les patients, juste assez longtemps pour soigner leur petit bobos. Puis son thérapeute lui avait conseillé de changé d'air de prendre plus de temps pour connaître les gens, comme ci elle avait pas ses propres problèmes à réglés. Cuddy s'était alors rendu aux urgences pour prévenir le pygmée de notre cœur que cela allait prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que ça ne lui posé aucun problème. En revanche cette dernière n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourtant elle avait cru comprendre que House voulait la garder dans son service: _« Pourquoi ne restez vous pas? »_. Peut être avait elle mal compris finalement. Bon peu importe il fallait qu'elle le prévienne qu'elle allait rester plus longtemps que prévu, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas oublier. Elle quitta son poste et se rendit au bureau de House.

House lui s'était rendu au bureau de Cuddy de ses nouveaux projets au sujet du nouveau membre de son équipe. Mais il se retrouva confronter à un bureau vide. Cuddy s'était absentée pour justement se rendre aux urgences, alors il décida de l'attendre bien sagement sur son sofa. Jessie, également, se retrouva confronter à un bureau vide. Elle se décida à entrer aprés quelques secondes de réflexion, et s'installa au bureau de House, et se mit à faire joujou avec la balle sur le bureau. Quand Cuddy arriva enfin à son bureau, et fut plus que surprise d'y découvrir House. Il est vrai que depuis quelques temps House n'avait pas fait d'irruption dans son bureau, et cela lui manquer à vrai dire.

Cuddy: Que puis je faire pour vous faire plaisir?

House:Quittez Lucas!

Cuddy: Vous rêvez! Je suis heureuse avec Lucas et rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

House: Ca veut dire que vous avez songer à le faire.

Cuddy: Bon venons en au fait, quelle est la véritable raison de votre visite?

House: Je voudrais garder mon infirmière, vous savez williams.

Cuddy: Et à quoi doit on ce revirement de situation?

House: Qu'elle ait pris ma défense face à vous, et qu'elle ait refusé de continuer à m'espionner pour votre compte.

Cuddy: Elle vous a mit au courant à ce que je vois.

House: Elle n'a pas eu à le faire. J'ai surpris votre conversation, voilà tout. Oh dernière chose, cessez de m'espionnez, et de cherchez à savoir si je vais bien.

Il quitta son bureau et laissa derrière lui une Cuddy plutôt perplexe. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser quand il prenait sa vicodine, il était désagréable et pourtant il s'acharnait à la poursuivre, à sa manière bien sûr. Mais maintenant qu'il allait bien, il avait cesser toute tentative de la conquérir. Il s'était finalement résignée, pour le bien de tous. House reprit le chemin de son bureau, en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Cuddy. Il s'était enfin résigné, il s'était surpris lui-même a vrai dire. Il l'avait perdu définitivement, enfin pas totalement. Arrivé prés de son bureau, il aperçu une silhouette, dont la tête reposait sur son bureau. Quand il s'en approcha il vit que c'était cette petite infirmière qui roupillait sur son bureau. House remarqua immédiatement ses bandages qui cachait soigneusement ses poignées. Il la réveilla en douceur, enfin avec toute la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve House, il lui souffla dans l'oreille. La réaction de jessie fut immédiat, elle se claqua machinalement l'oreille, et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

House: On pique un petit somme?

Jessie: Oh désolée!

House: Oh c'est pas grave tant que vous ne bavez pas sur mon bureau.

Jessie: Vous avez parlé à Cuddy?

House: A l'instant, finalement vous restez.

Jessie: Vraiment?... Bon ben tout est réglé alors ! Bon ben je vous vois à plus tard!

House: Je peux vous poser une question?

Jessie: Je vous en prie!

House: D'où vous vient ces bandages?

Jessie: D'où vous vient votre canne?

House: Jolie esquive!

Jessie: Vous le saurez en temps voulu! Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à le deviner.

House: Bien! Vous vous êtes ouvert les veines, je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors dites le moi!

Jessie: Je vous dirais ce soir si vous avez raison devant une bonne bière, qu'en dites vous ?

House: A ce soir alors!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Le soir venu, Jessie attendait House prés de sa moto. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment un type pouvait conduire avec un jambe en mauvaise état. Elle l'aperçut au loin, qui s'avançait au loin avec sa démarche si particulière. Elle se surprit à le contempler comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter son visage et ses yeux bleus, et d'y détecter les moindres détails pour ensuite les graver dans sa mémoire. House, lui venait de se rendre compte que sans son uniforme, elle paraissait assez séduisante, il pensa alors que petite comme elle, elle tenait facilement dans ses bras._

_« Alors vous êtes prête? Lui demanda t-elle_

_-Hein! Oui, oui allons y! Répondit Jessie réalisant qu'il était déjà là_

_-Tenez, mettez ça! Dit House en lui tendant un casque »_

_Elle le mit, et monta à l'arrière de la moto et pris timidement House par la taille. Et les voilà tous les deux propulsait sur la route, le vent frappa Jessie eu visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie Jessie se sentait libre, là sur cette moto, sur cette route avec le vent lui frappant au visage. House s'était arrêtez dans un pub qui s'appelait le Maclaren. House s'assit à une table du fond et commanda deux bières. _

_« N'oubliez pas,vous payez les consommations! Avertit House_

_-Non je n'ai pas oubliée! Dites moi un de ces quatre vous pourriez m'inviter à faire une virée sur la route 66?_

_-Ça vous a plu cette virée en moto?_

_-Oui! C'était plutôt agréable!_

_-Alors, dites moi? Suicide ou vous avez une autre version ? Lui demanda House sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

_-Avant de commencer, j'aimerais dire pour ma défense que j'allais vraiment mal à cette époque. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans ma mère était partit de la maison, et m'a laissée seule avec mon père. Alors j'ai grandit comme ça sans mère et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Elle n'a plus jamais voulu me revoir, à 15 ans alors que tout se passer pour le mieux, moi j'ai été la seule à me renfermer sur moi même, j'ai sombré dans la dépression, je voyais la mort partout et je ne pensais qu'à ça._

_-Vous vouliez en finir, pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je me sentais seule, plus que jamais. J'avais des amies, mon père mais je souffrais terriblement. Alors un jour je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai vu le rasoir poser là sur le lavabo, je l'ai pris et et contemplais et l'instant d'après je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tous là ma famille, mes amies. Sur leur visage je n'ai vue que la tristesse, la souffrance, l'incompréhension et aussi le dégoût. Chez mon père je n'ai lu que déception et souffrance. Depuis ce jour je les porte ces cicatrices comme un symbole de ma stupidité et de ma cruauté._

_-Stupidité, je suis d'accord mais cruauté? Demanda alors House_

_-Parce que je n'ai pensai qu'à moi, j'ai pensai qu'en faisant ça j'allais les libérer d'un poids._

_-Mais vous aviez tort quels parents accepterai de voir partir leur unique enfant. Vous avez était égoïste et stupide en effet. Conclut House »_

_Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, en buvant des bières. En revanche House et encore moins Jessie, étaient en état de conduire, ils rentrèrent donc en bus et continuèrent ainsi à discuter. _

_Le lendemain, après avoir cuvée leur cuite de la veille, House et Jessie se retrouvèrent au boulot avec un grand plaisir et une gueule de bois. House invita alors Jessie à déjeuner en sa compagnie et celle de Wilson. Wilson put alors se rendre compte que ce petit bout de femme avait un don particulier, elle était l'une des rares personnes qui arrive à faire sourire Greg son meilleur ami. Au loin une autre personne s'en est rendu compte: Cuddy. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu heureux c'était quand il avait pris de la méthadone et qu'il ne souffrait plus de sa jambe._

_Quelques jours ont passé depuis leur petite soirée, il y en avait eu d'autre et cette fois en compagnie de Wilson. Wilson et House commençait à l'apprécier de plus en plus, Wilson, en tant qu'amie et House, et bien House, lui restait assez incertain en ce qui concernait ses sentiments à son égard. Parfois il aimait passé des heures entières en sa compagnie, la voir lui suffisait pour passer une bonne journée. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti vis à vis de Cuddy. Son amour pur Cuddy était beaucoup plus passionnel, plus fougueux. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Jessie était beaucoup plus doux, et ce sentiment grandissait de jour en jour._

_Jessie, de son coté ressentait une réelle amélioration dans son humeur ces temps-ci. Elle était beaucoup plus jovial, c'est ce que lui avait dit son psy en tout cas. Mais elle devait l'avouer, elle ne trainait plus le matin dans son lit avant d'aller au boulot, elle était même pressée de retrouver l'équipe de House et House lui même lors des différentiels, il passait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, souvent, pour ne pas dire très souvent elle espérait se retrouver seule avec lui, même si il n'aurait rien à se dire, ça lui importait peu, le simple fait d'être en sa compagnie lui suffisait et lui fournissait une bouffée d'air frais. Comme quand elle était sur la moto, son amitié avec House lui faisait se sentir libre._

_Wilson lui voyait cette relation d'un bon oeil, il était heureux que House se remet de cette relation et de cet amour qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Cuddy en revanche, elle, se sentait jalouse voire même en colère._


	6. Chapter 6

Je M'excuse du retard, mais études oblige. Je suis à Sheffield depuis Février et je retournerais à la Réunion ce mois ci le 17 Juin, alors pour me faire pardonner je publie deux chapitre a la fois et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont. J'essayerai d'être un peu plus rapide dans la publication de mes prochains chapitres.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

En effet Cuddy, ne pensait qu'à une chose ces temps ci: au fait que House ait l'air plus heureux au coté de cette jeune femme. Cette même femme qui avait été la seule à accepter de travailler avec House, pas parce qu'elle y était obligée, non uniquement pour changer de service et qu'elle voulait se détacher de ses patients. Il avait eu dû mal à l'accepter dans son équipe mais au bout du compte c'est lui qui a insister pour qu'elle reste dans son équipe. Même au coté de Lucas, quand il la serrait dans ses bras, c'est un House souriant qu'elle voyait, quand il l'embrassait ce sont les lèvres de House dont elle rêve.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence elle était de plus en plus attirée par House, elle le trouvait séduisant et agréable à vivre.

« Attends, tu nous parle bien de ce docteur désagréable et revêche qu'il y a à ton boulot! Dit l'une de ses amies, la denommée Emilie

-Tu plaisantes Jess, tu peux pas être attirée par ce type, ajouta Chloé

-Et pourquoi pas? Tous mes autres copains étaient de mon âge et gentil à souhait et ça n'a jamais marché, répondit Jessie avec aplomb

-L'âge n'a rien à voir la dedans c'est le fait qu'il soit désagréable qui nous dérange, répliqua Calypso

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, t'es aussi désagréable que lui et pourtant on est les meilleurs amies du monde?

-Alors là elle marque un point, ajouta Chloé »

Ces quatres là se connaissent depuis le lycée elles ont été dans la même classe durant trois années consécutives. Caly et Jessie ont lié une amitié assez particulière, l'une étant révêche et l'autre assez douce, elles avaient les mêmes goûts en matière de bouquins. En fait c'est une chose qu'elles avaient en commun toutes les quatre. Elles avaient une passion partagée pour les livres depuis le lycée, Harry Potter en fait partie. Caly et Jessie, ce qu'elles avaient en plus c'était la même passion pour les fanfictions et les slash. Emilie et Jessie, elles, aimaient toutes les deux rire à souhait, pour tout et pour rien, toutes choses étaient prétexte à rire. Avec Chloé, elles se partageaient plus que des banalités, elles, s'écoutaient toutes les deux, en fait Jessie écoutait Chloé, Jessie était son oreille attentif.

Toutes les quatre se retrouvaient à chaque fois que Caly et Chloé passaient en ville. Caly et Chloé, n'habitaient plus Princeton depuis un moment. Depuis la fin du lycée en fait, elles étaient parties dans des universités différentes; l'une d'elles au Québec et l' autre en France. Emilie et Jessie étaient restées à Princeton, et s'étaient rapprochés à la fac. Pas qu'elles n'étaient pas amies avant, mais disons qu'elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

Toutes les quatre avaient une vie bien remplie depuis le lycée, Emilie était professeur d'espagnole dans un lycée privée, Caly était enthomologiste dans un labo à Montréal et Chloé était mère au foyer avec deux beaux petit monstres au yeux bleus.

Alors depuis prés de deux heures, elles parlaient, des deux nouveaux amis de leur meilleur amie; Jessie. Emilie voyait là, l'occasion de faire une rencontre romantique. En fait Jessie avait déjà abordée la question depuis un moment maintenant. En fait depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Wilson. Elle le trouvait parfait pour Emilie, son amie avait la mentalité d'une gamine de huit ans la plupart du temps, alors que Wilson était beaucoup plus mature bien que parfois lui et House avaient la mentalité de gamins de cinq ans. Bref elle pensait, que ces deux là se compléterait parfaitement.

* * *

Laissez des reviews


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7:**_

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis cette soirée entre filles. Jessie et Emilie, sur conseil de leurs amies, avaient convenues d'un rendez vous à quatre. Ce rendez vous devraient permettre à Emilie et James de faire plus amples connaissances, et plus si affinités. Ce qui lui restait à faire, à Jessie, s'était de convaincre House de l'accompagner à ce rendez vous, pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas comme la cinquiéme roue du carosse. Emilie avait fait la réservation, elle était friande de nourriture japonaise, elle adorait les sushis et le saumons, c'est elle qui à initier sa meilleure amie à ce genre de cuisine.

Emilie, également avait la même idée derrière la tête, bien que Jess l'ait eu ouvertement. Depuis que Grégory House était entré dans la vie de son amie, elle l'avait vue changer, plus souriante, plus heureuse et aussi d'humeur très moqueuse. Peut être que House était qu'il lui fallait.

House n'était pas très réjouit l'idée de sortir dîner avec une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout de jouer les faire valoir pour que Wilson puisse mettre une fille dans son lit. Il avait déjà son idée sur comment écourter la soirée:

« Elle a vraiment hâte de te rencontrer, Wilson! T'as pas à t'en faire tout va bien se passer! Rassura Jessie;

-Bon d'accord! Mais moi qu'est ce que je viendrais faire dans ce dîner? Protesta pour une énième fois House.

-Ne sois pas aussi bougon! Et puis d'ailleur tais toi et mange! Répliqua Jessie.

-Oui maman!

-Et si je luis plaît pas? Demanda un Wilson anxieux

-Dis mois tu t'es marié au moins trois fois, et t'as toujours peur que tu ne plaises pas au fille, comme c'est mignon! Tu luis plairas t'en fais pas, tu es séduisant, intelligent et plus important encore, tu as le sens de l'humour.

-Puisque tu le dis! Je te fais confiance.

-Moi je viens pas! S'exclama House

-Tu viendras que tu le veuilles ou non, et même si pour ça je dois te tirer par la peau des fesses, c'est compris?

-Essayes toujours, on verra!lança House

-Je relève le défi!

-Non! Je viens pas!

-Allez s'il te plait viens, me laisse pas toute seule! Ecoute si tu viens je ferais tous ce que tu voudras. Sauf couchez avec toi, cela va de soi!

-Absolument tout! Vraiment!

-Alors?

-Bon j'accepte, et je verrais plus tard ce que je te demanderais! Conclut House.

-Cool! Tout est réglé, alors on se retrouve tous à 20 heures, ce soir! Wilson te donnera l'adresse du resto! Je te fais confiance! A ce soir les mecs »

Wilson s'amusait de leurs petites querelles, on aurait dit un vieux couple marié. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois. Il l'avait remarqué, leurs joutes verbales étaient bien loin des blagues sexistes que se lançaient House et Cuddy. House reste House, cependant, ses blagues sexistes étaient toujours d'actualité mais un peu moins présentes cela dit. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver directement au resto chinois.

Ce jour là, Cuddy se fit plus présente que d'habitude cherchant un prétexte pour se rendre dans le bureau de House. Un traitement qu'elle refusait de donner, ou encore une mise au point qui concernait le patient et ses proches. L'équipe de House commençaient à trouver cela un peu excessif. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle envoyait Jessie vérifier quelque chose auprés du patient, sous prétexte que s'était son boulot et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire dans le bureau de House lors des différentiels. Elle s'éxecutait bien évidemment, mais au bout de la ciquième visite, elle n'attendait plus les ordres, elle s'en allait d'elle même. Lors de sa cinquième visite, House également était partie, en fait il n'était pas dans son bureau, il était au téléphone. En fait Jessie était venue lui apportait les derniers résultats du patient aux examens, mais était partie sans prévenir House.

« Bon très bien! Alors voilà vous allez maintenir son foie en vie. Pour avoir confirmation du diagnostic vous lui ferez une ponction lombaire et une biopsie du foie. Pour son foie, filez lui de la corticoïde. Dernière chose, ma petite souris n'oublie pas le dîner de ce soir.

-Qui est votre petite souris? Demanda alors Cuddy

-Où est Williams, Foreman? Demanda House en ignorant Cuddy

-Elle est partie House, répondit Foreman

-On se demande bien pourquoi? Ajouta alors Taub

-Moi, je sais! Elle devait éxécuter son boulot d'infirmière, répliqua ironiquement House, ou mieux encore elle fuyait la Sorcière Blanche.

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez? Questionna la dite Sorcière Blanche

-Oh! Rien ! Sinon qu'à chaque fois que vous vous ramenez, vous la faites fuir. Vous êtes une quarantenaire qui s'ennuie et vous vous acharnez sur elle depuis ce matin sans aucune raison.

-Vous n'y êtes pas...

-Bon c'est pas tous ça, coupa House, mais j'ai un dîner moi! »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

La soirée tant attendue était enfin arrivée. House et Wilson s'étaient donné rendez vous à l'appartement de notre diagnosticien. Ils étaient tous les deux sur leur trente et un et avaient même acheté un bouquet de fleurs à leur rendez vous respectifs. Quant à leur rendez vous elles s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvés à l'appartement de Jessie. Emilie portait une robe bleue marine et avait ajouté une ceinture noire pour lui souligner la taille. La robe lui arrivait aux genoux et pour l'occasion ses cheveux naturellement bouclés ont été lissé. Jessie quant elle portait une robe bordeaux ceinturée à la taille. Ses cheveux couleur jais ont été relevés laissant apparaitre quelques mèches qui avaient l'air d'être oubliés.

« On a l'air vraiment bonnes ce soir, lança Emilie

Ils ne manquent plus que les chaussures, continua Jessie

Voici nos « Do me heels » autrement dit nos chaussures pour baiser, dit Emilie présentant à son amie deux paires de chaussures. »

Les deux paires avaient au moins 5 ou 6 cm de talons. Celles de Jessie étaient assez simples. Sa paire de chaussures était satinée et de couleur noir avec une boucle à la cheville. Celles d'Emilie étaient plutôt dans le ton de sa robe mais d'une couleur un peu plus clair. Les filles étaient enfin prêtes et se rendaient à leur lieu de rendez vous. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons qui les attendaient déjà. Les garçons leur offrirent leur bouquet de fleurs. Jessie eu droit à des lys blancs de la part de House. Emilie eu droit à des orchidées blanches de la part de Wilson. Les femmes s'accrochèrent au bras de leur partenaire et prirent place à leur table. House commanda un Château Latour pour l'apéritif et suivait en compagnie de Jessie la conversation qui avait débuté entre Emilie et Wilson.

« Est-ce que la table vous plait ? Demanda Wilson

Oui elle me convient très bien et merci pour les fleurs, répondit Emilie

Je vous en prie.

Que le spectacle commence, murmura Gregory House à Jessie

Ils ont l'air timides j'ai l'impression, lui répondit Jessie

T'inquiète pas il a de l'expérience dans le domaine, plaisanta House

Ca va on ne vous dérange pas trop tous les deux ? Questionna Emilie qui avait remarqué leur petit manège.

Désolée mais continuez je vous en prie, dit Jessie

Et si on commandait plutôt, suggéra James

Très bonne initiative ! remarqua Emilie

Tu marques des points on dirait. Continua House »

Sur ce ils commandèrent leur repas. House commanda une spécialité du chef « Beef Short Ribs » des cotes de bœuf braisé dans du ragout de tomates. Le serveur souligna que c'était « A House specialty made with Love » (une spécialité de la maison fait avec amour). Jessie suivit House et pris la même chose que lui. Wilson lui prit « Penette Basalmico » des pates cuites dans de la crème de balsamique avec du poulet grillé. Emilie elle prit également une spécialité du chef et voulu essayer « Veal Chop Milanese » des cotes de veau frit accompagné d'une salade de printemps à base de tomate, d'oignons rouge et d'huile d'olive.

« Bonne appétit tout le monde lança joyeusement Jessie

Dis-moi pourquoi t'as pris la même chose que House ? Lui demanda son amie

Ben en fait je voulais gouter. Et puis c'est lui qui a pris la même chose que moi, répliqua Jessie

Techniquement j'ai demandé en premier, se défendit House

De mon point de vue vous l'avez fait en même temps, ajouta James

Oui, c'est vrai on aurait presque dit de jeunes amoureux, renchérit Emilie

Vous avez finit vous deux, s'impatienta Jessie

On aime faire chiez les gens ça nous purifie n'est ce pas Wilson ? Continua Emilie

Exactement, affirma Wilson en riant. »

Emilie et Wilson faisaient plus ample connaissance et commençaient même à s'apprécier. Emilie avait ce grain de folie qui attirait les gens à elle, et James ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Quant à ce dernier il était sérieux et était capable de supporter les personnes un peu chiantes. Du coup tous les deux ont tout de suite accroché. La soirée continua ainsi bonne enfant. James et Emilie s'entendaient vraiment bien.

« Je crois qu'il a trouvé Mme Wilson n° 7, lança House

N°7 ? demanda Emilie surprise

Euh…oui je suis un serial lover, répondit James

Tu m'avait pas dit qu'il avait déjà été marié, dit Emilie à son amie

Ben je pensais qu'il te le dirait en temps voulu et pas que House allait vendre la mèche aussitôt. Se défendit Jessie

Est-ce que ça vous dérange que j'ai été marié avant et aussi souvent ? Questionna alors Wilson

A vrai dire pas tant que ça, répondit elle, tant que vos ex femmes n'interfère pas dans notre relation.

Ravi de l'entendre, Wilson eu l'air de se détendre en prononçant ses mots.

Saviez vous qu'il craignait que vous soyez hors d'atteinte, continua le docteur revêche

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Jessie

Il lui a offert des orchidées, on offre ces fleurs quand on veut dire « Vous me paraissez merveilleuse et hors d'atteinte » répliqua Gregory

C'est si romantique, intervint Emilie avec des étoiles dans les yeux, Vous allez devoir m'en offrir d'autre James.

…

Je ne suis plus hors d'atteinte maintenant, expliqua Emilie devant le silence de Wilson

Avec plaisir, termina Wilson »

La soirée à quatre se termina à 23 heures. House et Wilson réglèrent l'addition et raccompagnèrent leur rendez vous. Wilson et Emilie prirent leur propre taxi tout comme House exactet Jessie. Le nouveau couple que formaient James et Emilie continua de discuter sur le chemin du retour. James raccompagna la nouvelle blonde de son cœur vers son appartement. Celle-ci le fit monter pour boire un dernier verre. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Elle lui servit une bière et en pris une elle-même. Toute les deux rirent encore de bons cœurs au sujet de leur soirée. Et bien sûr discutèrent du couple encore inexistant que formaient Gregory et Jessie.

« Ils s'entendent plutôt bien tout les deux, remarqua Emilie

C'est vrai. Vous croyez qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments pour l'un et l'autre ? Demanda James

Vous pouvez me tutoyer maintenant, et s'il s'avère qu'ils éprouvent tous les deux sentiments ils ne l'avoueront jamais. Déclara Emilie d'un ton ferme.

Tu marques un point, finit James »

Le sujet d'une amourette entre leurs deux amis passa très vite aux oubliettes. James et Emilie discutèrent encore durant des heures. Parlant de leur passé affectifs et de ce qu'ils attendaient de leur future relation. Quand Wilson quitta Emilie il était près de trois heures et demie. Emilie le quitta sur le pallier à regret sans oublier de lui faire promettre de la prévenir qu'il était bien rentré. Wilson de son côté lui était heureux de cette rencontre et de cette soirée. Il s'était promis de faire un cadeau à Jessie pour la remercier. Quand il laissa Emilie sur le pallier ile regretta de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

Nos deux autres compères discutèrent dans le taxi qui ramena Jessie chez elle. De ce que pouvait faire le nouveau couple maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais Jessie se devait de poser une question qu'il lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Chapeau pour ta petite démonstration au diner, complimenta Jessie

Tu fais allusion à quoi exactement ? Demanda House

La signification des orchidées.

Ah, ça… c'est vraiment ce que ça veut dire, se défendit House devant l'œil inquisiteur de Jessie

Alors que veut dire le lys ? Tenta-t-elle

On offre ces fleurs quand on veut dire « L'amour que je vous porte est pure comme le cristal », répondit-il et réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire il ajouta, enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai offert ces fleurs.

Ca veut donc dire ça c'est très romantique tu sais mais comme tu viens de dire ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me les a offertes, continua Jessie quelque peu blessée par ce que venait de dire House. »

Enfin peu importe il la raccompagna chez elle. Il découvrit son chez elle pour la première fois. Elle possédait une collection de DVDs à n'en plus finir. Une bibliothèque remplit de roman policier et thriller, et un peu de science fiction. Etrangement House pensa que cette appartement et son contenu correspondait au caractère de Jessie Williams. Il remarqua notamment qu'elle possédait des cds de Ray Charles principalement. Dans sa collection on trouvait un peu de tout à vrai dire du jazz, de la soul music, du blues et également des musiques un peu plus récentes du genre Britney Spears, Florence + the Machine, etc… Néanmoins regrettait ce qu'il avait dit dans le taxi. Il lui avait effectivement offert ces fleurs dans ce but. C'était un moyen de lui faire une déclaration muette. Les heures qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie lui ont fait comprendre qu'il ressentait beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié à son égard. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Cuddy était un amour passionné égale à un feu d'artifice. Alors que celui qu'il ressent pour Jessie est plus doux, plus mature. Cet amour est devenu grand au fil des jours voir des mois qu'ils avaient passé à se côtoyer.

Jessie revint de la cuisine avec un verre de scotch pour House et un soda pour elle. Ils prirent place tous les deux dans le salon. Et conversèrent durant deux petites heures en oubliant tout les deux la conversation qu'ils avaient dans le taxi. Il était prés de deux heures quand Jessie raccompagna House sur le pas de la porte.

« Merci pour cette soirée Greg, lui dit Jessie

Pourquoi tu me remercie je ne voulais pas venir je te signale, répondit House

Mais avoue le tu as passé une agréable soirée tout de même, taquina Jessie

J'avoue c'était agréable mais ne le répète à personne ou je devrais te tuer, plaisanta House

C'est compris, rentre bien surtout, termina Jessie »

Sans qu'elle ne sut pourquoi elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle craignais alors que Greg ne la repousse ou ne lui rende pas son étreinte. Mais étrangement Gregory House lui rendit son étreinte et il lui donna même un chaste baiser sur la joue en se détachant d'elle. Jessie ressentit alors une douce chaleur à l'endroit où les lèvres de son rendez vous s'étaient posés quelques secondes avant. Bien qu'ils aient mis fin à leur étreinte il restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux. Ce faisant ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontre enfin. Leur baiser n'était pas un baiser passionné mais un baiser doux et court. Ce baiser suffit à leur bonheur.


End file.
